From the Radio With Love
by In The Mix
Summary: As their song plays Ivan waits for his lover Alfred to return. Ivan/Alfred.


**A/N:** Okay so here's a one-shot for you all! This is only so I can get back into the swing of writing fanfic so please forgive me if the quality isn't great. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve!

**Summary:** As their song plays Ivan waits for his lover Alfred to return. Ivan/Alfred.

**Warnings:** Sadness. Character death. Shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or the lyrics to the song 'You Are My Sunshine'

Please read this to the track** 'You Are My Sunshine'** the ** Elizabeth Mitchell** version. If you go to youtube and type in "You Are My Sunshine" it's the first one after the ads and the picture has two sunflowers in it... It's a really cute video as well...

** Please Enjoy**!

* * *

_"Alright everybody, this is the last song of the evening and I would like to dedicate to someone very near and dear to me. I love him with all my heart and I hope this will keep him company until I get home to him soon. This is your Hero Alfred signing out."_

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

It was a cold winter's night and the snow was falling softly as Ivan lay in bed alone listening to the song, their song. He was so alone it was almost unbearable. The radio station was only about a five minute drive from their home so Alfred would be home soon like every night and save him from himself.

A few minutes after the song ended he heard the slam of the car door signaling Alfred's long awaited return. Ivan got up quickly with an almost unfounded sense of urgency to greet Alfred at the door. Ivan made it in time to see the door knob turn and he held his breath only to let it out in a sigh when the blonde walked in, dusting off the that managed to get land on him from the walk in.

Not even allowing for him to take off the worn and beaten bomber jacket he always wore Ivan quickly gathered Alfred in his arms. It felt like he hadn't held Alfred in far to long even though it had only been a few hours since the man had left to deejay for his radio show.

"Miss me big guy?" Alfred said cheerfully returning the embrace.

"Da, it felt you were gone far too long." Ivan tightened his arms around the shorter man and buried his face in Alfred's hair, taking in a deep breath. He smelled of the snow outside and hamburgers but underneath that he had his own smell he could never place as anything other than Alfred, sweet but still masculine. That scent always made him feel so warm.

"Yeah but I gotta work ya know? Besides I'll never be gone for long." Alfred leaned into the embrace further.

Taking his head out of Alfred's hair Ivan looked down into his lovers sky blue eyes and said with as much emotion as he could muster, "I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Ivan. Always."

Once they made their way to their bed Ivan took Alfred in his arms once more and didn't let go until they were both lost to sleep.

The other night, dear,  
When I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and cried.

Ivan woke with a gasp, reaching around to find the warmth of his lover only to find cooled sheets beside him. It took him a minute to remember that Alfred wouldn't be there and never would be again.

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

It had been a year since the accident. Alfred had promised that he would be home soon but he had never come. Ivan had fallen asleep waiting for Alfred to get home wondering where he was and his fears of abandonment reared it's head. It was the next morning when a police officer came and told him what had happened did Ivan find out the truth. Alfred had been speeding trying to get home quickly and his car hydroplaned on the snow only to run into a telephone pole. He had died on impact.

Ivan got up and got ready for the day. He did his usual morning routines before heading out to the flower shop where he picked up a sunflower before heading out to his next destination.

As he looked at Alfred's headstone and lay the sunflower down he started to sing the song that brought them together and would remain in his heart until he was able to be reunited with Alfred once more.

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** I actually was going to have this as them meeting blah blah blah but I ended up with them parting... Originally this was going to be a happy story but the second verse was just to perfect to ignore! If you want me to write the prequel let me know... I might still write it anyways (and probably touch this up a bit as well) when I have the time... I still have my NaruBones story to work on after all! To those who follow me for that story I apologize. I have it partially typed out and fully written out on paper... well the bones of it anyways... yes that was intentional... Anyways I'm off to bed as I have class later... College has kept me busy. Sigh.

Please review! Those who do will get a huge packet of awesome sauce with a whole can of kick ass. Trust me you want those!

Published: April 18, 2012.


End file.
